My Three Goddesses
by SophieAngel69
Summary: The Denali coven show up for Edward and Bella's wedding. How will the groom-to-be react when sparks begin to fly between his intended and their guests? Challenge
1. Chapter 1 - First Sight

**Tanya's POV**

My family and I arrived at the Cullen residence a week before the wedding. Apparently Edward was marrying a human who would soon be one of us.

Carlisle greeted us and invited us inside where we met a beautiful human girl. I inhaled and had to stop myself from running towards her. She was mouth-watering and every part of her body seemed to beg for me to come closer. Without looking I knew my sisters' felt the same.

Edward wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, something inside of me growled but I kept silent. "Tanya, Kate Irina, Eleazar, Carmen," he greeted us. "This is my fiancé Bella," he stressed the word fiancé and glared at us cautionarily. "Bella, these are my cousins."

"Hi," Bella waved timidly and my heart melted. I have to get to know this girl.

* * *

_**Authors Note: For those who do not know yet, I have been taking requests on short stories, I consider them challenges to my writing ability. This is definitely the longest challenge I have written so far, and probably will be the longest of them all. I may have difficulty uploading the chapters so you might have to wait a bit for the next one to appear, but it is already complete and the challenge will be posted at the end. This is yet another one suggested to me by the amazing Ariel Wolf.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Decisions

**Tanya's POV**

"So what happened back there?" Eleazar asked once we were alone.

I looked at me sister's. "I think we just found our mate." Kate told him and his eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" My brother asked and we all looked at one another in question.

"Pretty sure," I replied and he nodded once.

"Edward's fiancé," he said to himself, "this could be complicated."

"Could be complicated?" Carmen repeated. "Dear that is the understatement of the century," she told her husband. "Edward is a possessive misogynist, when this is found out all hell will break loose." We all nodded in agreement.

"What really matters is Bella," I reminded everyone. "If she is our mate then her happiness is our main concern, if she is happy with Edward me must let her be happy with him." Kate and Irina growled at that but they knew I was right. "After she is turned she will eventually find her way to us and recognise us as her mates, but as a human it is more complicated for her."

"So we just leave her with that jackass?" Irina demanded, never one for subtlety. "Edward is a misogynist, he thinks he can own women, I don't want my mate with him." She insisted.

"And I could smell her purity," Kate joined in. "I swear to god if he even _considers_ taking our mate's purity I will remove his manhood, painfully."

Eleazar cringed at her words. "Calm down, he can't touch her while he's human, he'll have to wait until she's turned, and if she gets to know you girls then once her heart stops she will realise with you is where she belongs. The solution is simple, we are here for the wedding, befriend the bride, a divorce can be dealt with once Bella is turned." Although we did not like the idea, we hesitantly agreed that our brother was right.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Kate

**Kate's POV**

I wasn't about to stand back at let Edward get his hands on my mate so I waited until he was busy keeping my sisters away from her to speak to her myself. I found her in the bathroom, towel drying her hair.

"Hi there," I greeted the human with a smile and she jumped in shock. Her damp hair spun around her shoulders and clung to her back wherever it landed, slowly wetting her creamy blue button up shirt.

She placed a hand over her chest in a futile effort to control her erratic heart beat. "H-hello, " she mumbled adorably and I could not have hidden the smile which engulfed my face even if I had wanted to.

"Well aren't you a jumpy one," I commented and she blushed deeply. "My name is Kate," I introduced myself, holding out my hand for her to shake.

"Bella," she squeaked, hesitantly reaching forward to grasp my hand in greeting. "I-its nice to meet you."

Just the feel of her skin was enough to drive me crazy, the girl was completely mesmerizing, there was no doubt about it, I couldn't wait to explore the rest of her delectable body, but that would have to wait. "Oh believe me Bella, the pleasure is all mine."

She bit her lip and unconsciously leaned closer as my eyes travelled her body. "I must say I'm impressed, a human living among vampires and you don't even bat an eye at what we are or fear how dangerous we could be. You are a very brave woman Bella, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." I complimented her and she smiled, looking away shyly as a delectable blush set into her cheeks.

"I don't actually live here yet," Bella countered, embarrassed by my compliment. _She is shy, how adorable._

"Details," I brushed it off. "You are still braver than most."

"Kate," his voice was low and threatening and Bella jumped again, finally pulling away her hand.

I turned around and met his eye, my arms crossed across my chest. "Edward," I acknowledged him dryly.

He walked towards us threateningly but I held my stance in front of Bella. "You aren't bothering my fiancé are you?" He asked, for no reason other than to remind me that she was his. _Not for long douchebag._ His eyes narrowed.

"She wasn't bothering me," Bella's timid voice cut in. "Kate was just introducing herself, she was very polite." My mate insisted in my defence.

"Bella," the asshole called. "Why don't I drive you home, having so many new people here must be overwhelming and I'm sure your father misses you." He ordered her around like she was his property, his pet, I stopped the growl from escaping my throat and held myself back from ripping him to shreds.

Bella seemed as though she wanted to protest but obediently kept silent and walked around me to the jackass who proceeded to take her away from me. As he whisked her out the door she looked back and smiled shyly at me, and then she was gone.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Orders

**Bella's POV**

I was quiet as we drove back to Charlie's. I still didn't understand why I had reacted so strongly to Kate and her sister's. They were all beautiful, Kate had hair like honey and she was the shortest, even though the one with golden hair was the second shortest both of them seemed to look up to her, even the tall one with hair like fine white sand. _She was probably the oldest,_ I guessed, not sure if she was Tanya or Irina. I knew Carmen was the one who was married to Eleazar, the only man, she was obviously the caramel haired beauty hanging off him.

"Bella," Edward finally spoke up and I turned to face him, he looked serious. "I need you to stay away from the Denalis." He instructed.

"What," I stuttered in response. "Why?" _And why does the thought of being away from them bother me so much?_

A low growl erupted from his throat and his eyes darkened. "Because they aren't safe Bella." Edward explained, his eyes boring into mine. "I want you away from them because I don't want you hurt." Edwards face softened and he smiled at me. "I am just trying to protect you Bella. You do understand that don't you?" He insisted and I nodded.

"I understand," I told him hesitantly. "I, I will stay away from them." I agreed and he smiled warmly.

"Good." He praised before pulling me into a kiss. I kissed him back, feeling his cold marble like flesh against my own, adding fuel to a flame within me that I knew he would ignore. "You know I love you, don't you Bella?" Edward asked me when we parted.

I nodded, my whole body tingling at the kiss we had just shared. "I know Edward, I love you too."

He smiled and stroked my cheek affectionately before releasing me and turning back to his driving.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Tanya

**Bella's POV**

I woke up and trudged downstairs, my head still fuzzy from sleep.

"Ah, Bella." My father greeted me and I grumbled, I had not slept the best last night and I was not particularly happy to be up. "You have a visitor." He announced and I slowly brought my eyes up to meet the golden-haired goddess who had been haunting my dreams.

"Hello," I mumbled dreamily, and this time it was not because I was tired.

"I'm Tanya," she introduced herself and smiled invitingly. "We didn't really get much of a chance to meet yesterday so I thought I'd come by and say hello."

For some reason I just couldn't think while she was smiling at me. "Well, um, hello." I responded pathetically and Tanya chuckled.

"Kate said you were shy," she commented and I blushed deeply. "Now I see what she meant, you are adorable."

My face turned scarlet at her words and I mumbled out something along the lines of, "And you look like a goddess."

Tanya's smile grew to infinite proportions I looked down, too embarrassed to meet her eye. I felt a cold finger slide under my chin and lifted my head until her eyes met mine. "Never be embarrassed to look someone in the eye," my goddess instructed. "You are an amazing woman and you deserve respect, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." I was in awe, no one had ever said anything like that to me before. "Anyway," Tanya stepped back, breaking eye contact. "I'll see you at the wedding." And with that she left.

I was still in shock as I watched her retreat. _Why did it hurt when she mentioned the wedding? I am happy about that, right?_ My father's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Bella," I turned to see him watching me curiously. "Who was that?"

"Oh," I mumbled awkwardly. "That was Tanya Denali, Edward's cousin, she's here for the wedding." I explained as best I could.

"Okay," he said sceptically, as though he wasn't sure if he should believe me or not. "I just hope you know what your doing." _What is that supposed to mean?_

* * *

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	6. Chapter 6 - Irina

**Bella's POV**

Four days left until the wedding and Alice had me trying on my dress. It looked beautiful, the dress was as white as snow and hugged my figure nicely without being too tight. My pixie friend ducked out for two seconds to grab some accessories to try on so she could decide what went best with the dress.

"Wow," I heard a quiet voice mutter and I turned to the doorway to find the last Denali sister Irina. "You look fantastic." She said almost dreamily and I blushed deeply.

"You really think so?" I asked quietly and her eyes moved to my own.

"How can you not see it?" Irina asked, walking towards me. She turned me and stood behind me so that we could both be seen in the mirror. "Look at yourself Bella," the sandy-haired goddess purred in my ear. "Really look at yourself. See the strong beautiful woman I do." I stared at my reflection and I tried, I tried to see what she saw, but all I saw was a plain boring girl dressed up like a lady, and standing next to a goddess.

_How could I compare to that?_ I thought to myself.

"Bella if you compare yourself to others you will always seem lesser than them." Irina spoke and I blushed as I realised I must have said that out loud. "Everyone has flaws, but if you do not know they are there then all you will see is the good things. But you know your own flaws, you see them every time you look at yourself. But you can't see my flaws, so all you see is beauty, and flawless beauty looks like perfection. When I look at you I see your beauty, and when I look at me I see a pathetic little girl who has made many mistakes in life and does not deserve the love others show her." I turned around slowly to look at the vampire in shock, she couldn't possibly see that.

"But," I protested lamely. "You are beautiful."

"And flawed," she added. "Just like you, beautiful and flawed."

I looked in the mirror at our reflections and somehow, I think I could see what she was saying, maybe. Her face seemed to hold such depth, as though she wasn't perfect, she had worries and problems, just like me. I smiled and leaned back into her chest, felling her breasts against my back. Irina responded by snaking her arms around my waist. "Don't ever doubt yourself Bella," Irina instructed and I relaxed into her comforting embrace, placing my arms over hers as she held me. "You are beautiful, and your flaws are beautiful too."

I had never felt more special and cared for than at that moment. "Get your hands off her!" I jumped and we both turned our heads to see Edward standing in the doorway, fuming with anger.

"You can't see her in her dress," Irina responded, tightening her arms protectively around me.

"I said," Edward began, stomping towards us determinedly. Something in me began to shake, _was I really afraid of Edward?_ With that look on his face, yes I was. "Get your hands off her, she's mine!"

"Bella is no ones property." Irina insisted, releasing me and moving to stand between myself and the enraged vampire.

"She belongs to me!" He growled and Irina growled back.

"Like hell she does!" My sandy-haired goddess stood up for me.

Edward's face softened and he shifted his gaze to focus on me. "Bella come here," he instructed in that voice like silk which I had fallen in love with.

Then I realised it wasn't his fault. We were going to be married in a few days, he misunderstood what he saw of me with someone else and got a little jealous, it was understandable. He hadn't done anything rash, just gotten angry and yelled a little, he hadn't hurt anyone or said anything unforgivable. He was my fiancé, the man I loved, how could I not go to him?

"It's fine Irina," I insisted, walking past her and into Edward's arms. He grabbed my shoulders and kissed me roughly. It didn't hurt but it was certainly more than he had ever done before, I was surprised he would do that with Irina in the room but I guess he needed reassurance that I loved him. When finally Edward pulled away I waited for the redness in my cheeks to fade a bit before turning to her. "Do you think you could give us a minute?" I asked and the beautiful woman, with her face hard and emotionless, very hesitantly left the room.

"I'm sorry about how that must have looked," I apologised as soon as the door was closed. "I promise you that nothing happened, Irina was just being friendly, no more so than Alice." I explained and heard his unbelieving grunt.

"That may be what you think Bella, but she does not see it that way." Edward scoffed. "Now didn't I tell you to stay away from the Denalis?" He asked, his eyes narrowing and I dropped my eyes to the ground in shame.

_Never be embarrassed to look someone in the eye,_ Tanya's words from the other day rang through my head and I took a deep breath to squash down my worry and fear before raising my head to meet his eye. Shock flashed across his face for a split second before his eyes narrowed challengingly at me. _You are a very brave woman Bella, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise,_ I remembered Kate saying and I held his gaze with my own unwavering one. "They sought me out to say hello and congratulate me on the wedding. I never asked them to come see me, encouraged them to do so, or drew our encounters out to last more than a few moments." I assured him. "I was merely being polite."

"Polite? Is that what you call it?" Edward growled, his face hard and angry once more.

"Yes that is what I call it," I responded, crossing my arms in annoyance. I didn't appreciate the way Edward was acting and it irritated me.

He stepped forward threateningly and I held my ground. "She had her hands all over you!" Edward growled at me.

"That was a hug," I explained. "She was being friendly, no different from Alice. In fact Alice and I have done worse but it was never anything sexual." He was really beginning to annoy me.

Edward grabbed me and pulled me close, so tight that it hurt. "You, are, MINE!" He growled and I backed down.

"Edward you know I'm yours," I assured him. "I am you lover, your mate, your fiancé, and soon I will be your wife." My words seemed to placate him and he calmed somewhat. "But I am not your property, your pet." Anger flashed through his eyes but I continued. "I love you and I will always be yours, but you don't own me. I am a person, not a possession."

Edward's arms tightened and I gasped in pain. "You are MINE!" Edward repeated. "You belong to ME! And I will not let them have you!" As he spoke he continued to hold me tighter.

"Edward stop," I begged. "Your hurting me." I heard something crack and pain shot through my left side, it felt as though I had been stabbed and a cry of pain left my throat.

"Say it!" Edward demanded. "Say that you are mine Bella?" He ordered me.

"Get off me!" I yelled, fighting him uselessly, from my left hip to my left armpit was still screaming in pain but it did not stop me from trying.

Edward released me and I stumbled backwards before being shocked my his open hand colliding with my face. I fell to the floor and brought my right hand up to the lift side of my face which was still stinging from the impact and the coppery taste of blood entered my mouth. "You bitch," I looked up to see a furious Edward. He was not the man I had fallen in love with. He was not the man I was supposed to be marrying. He was a monster.

I froze in fear but before he could continue he went flying backwards, taking chunks out of the door frame as he went. I knew as soon as I saw her honey coloured hair, even before she turned and I saw Kate's face. Before I knew it my three goddesses were there. Tanya lent down and ran her relievingly cold fingers across my injured face.

All three girls growled. "He will pay for what he has done to you!" Tanya vowed and with that all three women were gone.

I could hear a fight going on downstairs and I slowly made my way towards the commotion. It was slow progress as I couldn't move without feeling as though someone just jabbed a sharp knife between my ribs. When I finally reached the top of the staircase I saw what was going on down below. The Cullens were trying to protect Edward and the Denalis were trying to keep them out of the fight while the three beautiful goddesses were alternating between holding the Cullens at bay and attacking Edward.

Everything I had felt for Edward was gone when he hurt me, but that didn't mean I wanted him dead. I might have no respect left for him, I might want nothing more to do with him, but I didn't want him dead. He didn't deserve to die for his actions.

"Stop!" I called out and everyone froze. They all looked up at me and I probably looked fabulous right now, clutching my left side in pain, I just knew my hair was a mess and god knows what my face looks like right now. I addressed Tanya, Kate and Irina. "Please don't kill him," I begged and the girls all looked uncertain.

"He deserves to die for what he did to you!" Kate insisted, Tanya and Irina growled in agreement.

"No he doesn't!" I countered, wincing as the pain in my side flared up. "Just let him go." Hesitantly, the girls did as I instructed.

"I knew you would come to your senses," Edward began. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I just forgot my own strength for a moment when I saw you with Irina. I do love you Bella," the copper-haired vampire assured me. "Let's just put this behind us and continue as we planned. We'll get married, enjoy our honeymoon, and then you can be one of us, just like you always wanted." Edward smiled at me, that smile that I had once fallen in love with only now it seemed different.

Something he had said had set Kate off and the other two were holding her back while Irina reminded her, "Bella said not to kill him."

I however was focussed on Edward. His smile was kind and loving but his eyes seemed angry and victorious, almost sinister. I would never be stupid enough to let him near me again. Slowly and deliberately I removed the engagement ring and dropped it over the railing. It landed on the floor below with a satisfying clink which would have been a lot louder to the vampires. "Stay away from me," I insisted, staring at Edward. "I don't want anything to do with you ever again." I told him and his face hardened.

Edward growled. "You are mine!" He insisted again, pouncing towards me.

My breath caught in my throat and I leaned back in fear as he drew close. It was Rose who came to my rescue this time. Tanya, Kate and Irina were now standing in front of me while Rose threw Edward to the other side of the room. "Who the hell are you?" She demanded my ex. "You most certainly are _not_ my brother, I would never be a part of a family where it is okay to beat a woman and call her your property!" Rose growled.

Everyone looked around, wondering if anyone would stand to defend Edward. Finally all eyes turned to Carlisle, searching for his reaction. The blond vampire turned to me. "I should probably take a look at your injuries, why don't we go to my office?"

"Carlisle!" Edward protested at his father's lack of support.

"Get out of my house." Esme shocked everyone with her hostility. "I never imagined you would treat a woman with such blatant disrespect and brutality. Rose is right, we don't even know you. You are not my son." I didn't get to see how things ended as Carlisle led me away and that was the last I could make out as he closed his office door behind me.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	7. Chapter 7 - The Beginning

**Bella's POV**

So apparently my left rib had been fractured, the third from the bottom. It could have been worse, the break didn't go all the way through and the bone was not out of place. Almost half my face was covered in a huge purple bruise and there was a tiny split in the corner of my bottom lip. But there was nothing serious or life threatening, I just had to try not to move around too much, although it was much better with the painkillers he had given me.

Finally he had left me alone with my three goddesses. "Why was Edward so desperate to keep you away from me?" I asked the question that had been plaguing me for some time.

The girls all looked between each other uncertainly before Tanya finally responded. "Because when we first laid eyes on you we recognised you as our mate." She told me and I took a moment to absorb her words.

"All three of you?" I asked uncertainly.

They nodded.

"We decided not to tell you straight away because we didn't want to overwhelm you," Irina explained. "We planned to wait until you were turned so you would feel the mating pull for yourself."

"We know it is a lot to take in," Kate began, attempting to calm me. "But we're willing to go at your pace, we aren't going to force this on you or pressure you into rushing things. We have waited centuries to find our mate, we are in no hurry."

The three goddesses, _my_ goddesses, I had been thinking of them as mine for some time, all looked at me expectantly, awaiting my opinion on the situation. I thought very carefully about what I was getting myself into before responding. I made eye contact with each girl in turn. "I don't know the full extent of what is going on between us just yet," I began and their faces grew solemn. "But I'm eager to find out."

Before I knew what was happening I was wrapped in a hug. Six arms gripped me in a tender embrace, being careful not to aggravate my wounds. This was the beginning, of what I didn't know, but I knew for sure that it was something amazing.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Finally the story is complete, that was a long one.**_

_**Challenge: **_**It's a week before the wedding and Tanya Kate Irina show and sparks fly with Bella when they meet and dickward I mean Edward attacks them they almost kill him Bella begs for them to stop**

**_Do you think I succeeded and why?_**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


End file.
